User blog:TheAmazingBBP/WWII fanfic
I am going to write a WWII fanfic when i finish Kid SEAL. Because i have a while to go before finishing Kid SEAL, i am putting up the sign up blog here, so when i write it, i don't have to put a bazillion characters in. Anyway, here is the selection thingy. Start by choosing your side. A few notes *If you are a gunner, you are also able to use the Following weapons on foot, as part of an MG team: **M1917 MG for US (It is a heavier, water-cooled version of the M1919) **Type 92 MG for Japan **MG42 for Germany **Vickers MG for Britain **SG-43 MG for Russia *You are also allowed to use the Main gun of the tank of your chosen faction. *Most other countries will fall under a main one, such as Austria falling under Germany, or Australia falling under Britain. Faction: U.S. Role: Pilot/Driver Aircraft: *B-17 bomber (Level Bomber) *B-24 bomber (Level Bomber) *SBD Dauntless (Torpedo bomber, dive bomber) *TBF Avenger (Torpedo bomber) *P-51 Mustang (Fighter) *P-40 Tomahawk (Fighter) *F4F Wildcat (Fighter) *F6F Hellcat (Fighter) *F4U Corsair (Fighter) *F2A Buffalo (Fighter) *PBY Catalina (Night fighter) *M4 Sherman (Tank) Role: Gunner You will use an M2 .50 cal on: *B-24 *B-17 *M4 Sherman *PBY Catalina You will use a mounted M1919 on: *TBF *SBD *PBY Catalina Role: Soldier Weapons: *Thompson *M2 Flamethrower *M1919 Browning .30 Cal *M1 Garand *Springfield (With or without scope, your choice) *M1 Carbine *M3 Grease Gun *Colt M1911 *B.A.R. *M9A1 Bazooka *M1897 Trench Gun Faction: Japan Role: Pilot/Driver Aircraft: *A6M Zero (Fighter) *D3A1 Val (Dive-Bomber) *B5N2 Kate (Level bomber, Torpedo Bomber) *N1K-J Shiden (Fighter) *B7A Grace (Torpedo Bomber, Dive Bomber) *Ki-43 (Fighter) *Type 97 (Tank) *J1N (Night fighter) Role: Soldier Weapons: *Type 38 Rifle *Arisaka *Type 100 *Type 96 LMG (WAW's Type 99) *Nambu *Type 5 rifle (Japanese prototype rifle, practically a japanese M1 Garand) *Type 92 HMG (Mounted only) Faction: Russia Role: Pilot/Driver Aircraft: *Ilyushin IL-2 (Fighter) *La-7 (Fighter) *MiG-3 (Fighter) *Pe-2 (Dive Bomber) *Tu-2 (Level bomber) *Pe-8 (Level bomber) *T-34 (Tank) (If you know anymore russian figher planes that were in service in WWII, please tell me) Role: Gunner You will use a mounted SG-43 MG on: *T34 tank *Pe-2 *IL-2 *Pe-8 *Tu-2 Role: Soldier Weapons: *PPS-42 *PPSh-41 *SVT-40 *Mosin-Nagant *DP-28 *Tokarev TT-33 *PTRS-41 (Not a sniper) *M9A1 Bazooka (Russians got bazookas in the Lend Lease program) *ROKS-2 flamethrower Faction: Germany Role: Pilot/Driver Aircraft: *Me-109E (Fighter) *Me-110C (Dive Bomber, Fighter) *FW-190D9 (Fighter) *He-111 (Level Bomber) *Ju-87 Stuka (Dive Bomber) *Ju-88b (Level Bomber) *Panzer IV (Tank) *He-219 (Night fighter) Role: Gunner You will use a mounted MG42 on: *Panzer IV tank *Me-110C *He-111 *Ju-88b Role: Soldier Weapons: *MP40 *MG34 *FG42 *MP44 *G43 *K98K *Walther P38 *Panzerfaust *Panzerschrek *Flammenwerfer 35 Faction: Britain Role: Pilot/Driver Aircraft: *Lancaster (Level Bomber) *DH Mosquito (Dive Bomber) *Tempest (Fighter) *Typhoon (Fighter) *Hurricane II (Fighter) *Spitfire V/Seafire (Fighter) *Bombay (Level Bomber) *Halifax (Level Bomber) *Defiant (Dive Bomber) *Beaufighter (Night Fighter) *Crusader (Tank) Role: Gunner You will use a Besa MG on: *Beaufighter *DH Mosquito *Crusader *Bombay *Defiant *Halifax Role: Soldier Weapons: *Sten *Sterling *Lee-Enfield *Bren *Webley *Owen Gun *Lewis gun *PIAT launcher Faction: Italy Role: Pilot/Driver Aircraft: *Re.2000 (Fighter) *Re.2005 (Fighter) *Macchi C.202 (Fighter) *CR.42 (Fighter) *G.55 (Fighter) *SM.81 (Bomber) *BR.20 (Bomber) *M13/40 (Tank) Role: Gunner You will use a Breda M37 on: *SM.81 *BR.20 *M13/40 Role: Soldier Weapons: *Breda 30 (LMG) *Carcano M38 (Bolt action rifle) *MAB 38 (SMG) *M 1934 (Pistol) Character layout My characters (I will have 1 on each side) are these: First character: *Name: John Lewis *Nation: Australia (Under Britain) *Role: Soldier *Weapon: Owen Gun, Webley revolver *Rank: Specialist *Bio: An australian who longed to stop the Japanese threat in the pacific, but was sent to fight the Germans alongside the british. Second character: *Name: Austin Sandler *Nation: U.S.A. *Role: Pilot *Vehicle: TBF Avenger Torpedo Bomber *Rank: Captain *Bio: An american torpedo bomber pilot, he was sent to attack the IJN fleet shortly after pearl harbor. At the battle for the coral sea, he met hideki masaki, a japanese ace pilot whom he longed to shoot down. Third Character: *Name: Viktor Pekrovski *Nation: Russia *Role: Gunner *Weapon: T34 Main Cannon *Rank: Sergeant *Bio: A russian tank gunner, he has the blood and iron of many soldiers and tanks on his hands. He is fueled on revenge against the german plague that ravages the motherland, and wishes to crush all resistance with the might of his powerful cannon. Fourth Character: *Name: Heinrich Maxis *Nation: Germany *Role: Soldier *Weapon: Kar98k Scoped *Rank: Lieutenant (Or whatever the germans called it) *Bio: A german sniper, Heinrich lies his loyalties to the third reich, and is determined to die for it, if not kill for it. Fifth Character: *Name: Hideki Masaki *Nation: Japan *Role: Pilot *Vehicle: A6M Zero *Rank: Major *Bio: An ace pilot, he has shot down many a fighter, and hopes to destroy anything that can stop the japanese in china, one being his enemy, Austin Sandler. Well, this is pretty much ready. The Bio is optional. Category:Blog posts